


right place, right time

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: jemma simmons cronicles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Bobbi are looking for dates, and so are Mack and Daisy. </p><p>Featuring: drunk shenanigans, lance hunter hate all around, and will and trip are besties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right place, right time

“Jemma, I’m _done_ screwing around.” Bobbi groans from the hotel room bed, scrawled across itin the most awkward position. 

“Jemma?” Groaning, a hungover Bobbi reluctantly gets up the bed to find Jemma in the bathroom deleting texts off her phone. The bathroom, of course, was vomit filled. Bobbi mutters under her breath: “I forgot how much of a lightweight you were at this.”

“Bobbi?” Jemma replies weakly, in clear exhaustion.

“Jemma, get some sleep. Now.” Bobbi takes the phone from her, and guides Jemma to the hotel room bed. 

“What about the rent of the room?” Jemma mumbles sleepily, before falling asleep instantly.

“Hunter’s cash will take care of it.” Bobbi picks up Jemma’s phone, inserts her password (110987, her birthday of all things) and finds ten something unread texts from a certain asshole of a should be ex-boyfriend Leopold Fitz:

 

_L. Fitz: jemma_

_L. Fitz: answer me_

_L. Fitz: last night was a mistake_

_L. Fitz: i’m sorry_

_L. Fitz: take me back i didn’t mean what i said_

_L. Fitz: i’m sorry_

_L. Fitz: dammit jemma_

_L. Fitz: answer me_

_L. Fitz: JEMMA_

_L. Fitz: answer me_

_L. Fitz: it won’t kill you to answer your bloody phone_

 

Not even bothering to scroll through the other unread tenish texts, she knew them all from heart- Lance Hunter was one hell of a asshole regardless of whether he was drunk or not, Bobbi blocks the number from Jemma’s phone, and deletes the thread. Jemma would thank her later. 

Lance Hunter however, did have a wallet filled with British Pounds (despite not having lived anywhere in Europe for the last ten years) and American Dollars she could spend on her and Jemma. (and she had his credit cards too- even _better_.)

* * *

 

“Do you guys remember _anything_ from last night, or is it all a giant blur?” Jemma and Bobbi were at a local Italian restaurant (they’d turned down going to the local bar for some reason Trip and Will could understand) nursing ice waters and a bad hangover in Jemma’s case. 

Jemma gives Trip a weak glare. “Shut _up_.” 

“I didn’t know hangovers could get that bad.” Will comments, in a light tone, and Trip fist bumps him under the table as Jemma just groans and goes back to her ice water. 

“Oh, uh, there are wedding invites for you guys- Melinda May is remarrying Andrew Garner in a few weeks, and you two have been invited to go as bridesmaids.” Will adds. 

Bobbi groans at the thought of it. “Does this mean we have to have dates?”

Will and Trip take the Pepperoni Pizza to go, and escort them back to their hotel suite. (How did they _pay_ for that? Will wonders, before leaving them the Pizza in their fridge along with a reminder of what to do- even if they both could microwave a Pizza perfectly fine, it was still a safety precaution he wasn’t risking.)

* * *

 

“Bobbi, how are we going to find _dates_ in less than three weeks? And we can’t exactly ask Trip and Will to escort us, it’d be entirely too awkward considering that I’ve dated them both and you’ve never expressed romantic interest in any of them and-“ 

“Jemma, we’ll figure something out. Calm down.” 

“May’s going to expect that we bring dates with us, and _quite frankly_ , I do not want to go with Fitz, and what am I supposed to do?!”

“Jemma, it’s not the end of the world. I’ll figure something out.”

* * *

 

> Private Chat between B. Morse and L. Hunter

 

B. Morse: Lance

B. Morse: Answer your damn phone i know it’s too early for you to be drinking just yet

L. Hunter: what? 

L. Hunter: I want my wallet back

B. Morse: i’ll give it back to you at May’s wedding.

B. Morse: also, do you have friends who need dates? cause me and Jemma need dates

B. Morse: i know you know people so give me names or I’ll use your credit cards to buy the dresses

B. Morse: the least expensive dress is 500~ bucks

L. Hunter: You know mack? the tall buff one that works as a mechanic?

L. Hunter: He and a lady friend of his are going to the wedding as well and they need dates

L. Hunter: I’ll text them your numbers

B. Morse: i promise not to use your credit cards

B. Morse: although your cash is running out 

L. Hunter: what are you doing with my money, bob?

B. Morse: i’ll buy you drinks at the wedding 

L. Hunter: May said i wasn’t invited

B. Morse: may also happens to need a barista at the wedding

L. Hunter: May will murder me

B. Morse: you know i could do worse

L. Hunter: should i tell Fitz that he doesn’t need to go to the wedding cause jemma has a date?

L. Hunter: i think daisy would be a good date to Jem, don’t you think?

L. Hunter: I’ve given mack your number. except a call in five minutes. 

B. Morse: you know i love you, right?

L. Hunter: just don’t shag mack in my bed 

B. Morse: mack is absolutely delightful 

B. Morse: you’re my plus one to the wedding

L. Hunter: am i still may’s surprise barista?

B. Morse: tell daisy that jemma likes them noble and nice and sweet. 

L. Hunter: i need a bloody drink, this is too much

B. Morse: i can’t believe that you’re still not done with that bottle of whiskey from two months- honestly..

* * *

 

> Private Chat between A. Mackenzie and L. Hunter

 

L. Hunter: i found you a date for may’s wedding

L. Hunter: Bob isn’t too bad 

A. Mackenzie: it’s not another blind date is it? cause those _sucked_.

L. Hunter: Bob could kick my arse effortlessly if she wanted to.

L. Hunter: her friend jemma is the polar opposite of daisy

L. Hunter: do you think they’d shag in your bed if i asked them to?

A. Mackenzie: what’s the number? 

L. Hunter: just sent it to you via imessage. 

L. Hunter: before you ask yes the number is ‘legit’ i promise this isn’t like the time where you went out with coulson 

A. Mackenzie: i was still trying to forget that 

L. Hunter: just call her and chat daisy is not convinced that she should take jemma as a date and i need them to shag on your bed at least once

* * *

 

> Private Chat between D. Johnson and L. Hunter

 

L. Hunter: daisy

L. Hunter: Daisy

L. Hunter: Daisy

L. Hunter: Daisy

D. Johnson: before you ask the answer is no 

L. Hunter: i found you a date for May’s wedding 

L. Hunter: she’s nice i think you’ll like her a lot 

L. Hunter: she’s not a racist white supremacist or your latest ex-boyfriend type material

D. Johnson: the answer is still no

D. Johnson: i’ll block your number lance 

D. Johnson: WAIT why does it say you’re renting a hotel suite when you're living with mack??

L. Hunter: BOBBI 

L. Hunter: she took my wallet 

D. Johnson: is the date a friend of BOBBI?

L. Hunter: her best friend 

D. Johnson: text me the number 

L. Hunter: i thought you said you weren’t interested

D. Johnson: text me the address or you’ll spend even more on a new russian firewall i’ve been interested in

L. Hunter: yes ma’am

L. Hunter: when the two of you do hook up have it on mack’s bed 

D. Johnson: no

* * *

 

“Bobbi, should I be concerned?” Jemma asks from the living room.

“Why?” Bobbi shouts back, while laughing at whatever joke Mack had made over Skype. 

“A ‘Daisy Johnson’ just texted me that Hunter had given her my phone number, and Bobbi, did you really just use him to get us _dates_?” 

“Just remember to not hook up with her on mack’s bed!”

“Why would I hook up with her on a bed- Bobbi?!” Bobbi had closed the door, and therefore, was unable to hear what else Jemma had said.

* * *

 

> Private Chat between D. Johnson and J. Simmons

 

D. Johnson: *shared a screenshot of conversation with Lance Hunter, his contact is called Useful Idiot*

D. Johnson: Lance said you were into ladies

J. Simmons: He did?

D. Johnson: don’t worry, he didn’t say anything offensive 

D. Johnson: your friend bobbi must be good she’s already made mack laugh five times already and her hotel spending was brilliant 

J. Simmons: Bobbi never said she was using his money to pay for the hotel

D. Johnson: what’s the room number?

J. Simmons: 503- why?

D. Johnson: i’ll meet you there in five minutes 

D. Johnson: don’t go anywhere

* * *

 

There’s a knock on the door and a brunette woman with shoulder length hair is standing outside the door. “Jemma, it’s Daisy. Open the door.”

“The door is open!” Jemma’s racing to throw something on that isn’t her bra and a pair of shorts. (It failed.)

Daisy opens the door to find a dark haired female wearing shorts, a bra, and a short-sleeve button up that was open all the way down. “Were you changing?” Not that Daisy minded of course, the view was rather pleasant. The way the shorts complimented her legs, the way that that  she had hair that fell _just right_ onto her shoulders, giving her face a bit of a halo. 

Well, Daisy had to say this “Jemma Simmons” was _gorgeous_. 

“Daisy! Nice to see you- I’m Doctor Jemma Simmons.” Jemma sticks out her hand for Daisy to shake and Daisy can only think that Doctor Jemma Simmons is such a adorable _nerd_. (She’s gonna have to refund some lost cash to Lance or something, because this is definitely a date he didn’t fuck up on.)

* * *

 

> Group chat with: D. Johnson, L. Hunter, and A. Mackenzie 

 

D. Johnson: Lance didn’t fuck up for once 

A. Mackenzie: this the best blind date i’ve ever had coming from him

D. Johnson:Lance, you never said Jemma was this cute

L. Hunter: she’s not that pretty drunk

A. Mackenzie: oh tremors, the stories bobbi is telling me..

A. Mackenzie: who knew you had friends that were too good for you

D. Johnson: all his friends are too good for him

L. Hunter: i’m already may’s barista you lot can stop with the badgering

L. Hunter: bob says to tell you boys drinks are on her

D. Johnson: i’m going to buy the most expensive drink just to piss you off

L. Hunter: love, i’m the bartender. i’m getting the money anyway.

 

A snorting noise can be heard from Alphonso Mackenzie, who proceeded to grab three beers and give two to Lance Hunter.

* * *

 

> Group chat with W. Daniels, A. Triplett, J. Simmons, and B. Morse

W. Daniels: they’ve been unusually busy

A. Triplett: they got dates

W. Daniels: who did they get dates from? 

W. Daniels: Bobbi probably asked the asshole ex for people 

A. Triplett: Hunter isn’t that bad..

W. Daniels: I’m still glad the only time I met him I punched him in the face. 

B. Morse: i still have that video 

B. Morse: it’s the best 

J. Simmons: you can hear the moment where Will manages to break his jaw

B. Morse: we found dates btw

W. Daniels: I’ll punch hunter again if you asked him for help

J. Simmons: his friends are much better than him, don’t worry will

B. Morse: I have his credit cards too 

B. Morse: wanna buy some overpriced hotel booze?

J. Simmons: NO

A. Triplett: Will, you owe me two pizzas

W. Daniels: you guys are gonna drink at the wedding anyway

J. Simmons: no more. 

J. Simmons: not after last time. 

B. Morse: we weren’t that hungover, just you were. 

B. Morse: it’s not your fault you’re such a lightweight drinker

* * *

 

“Bob, do I _have_ to go dress shopping with you?” Hunter complains, following Bobbi like a orbit. Jemma follows, ranked on either side by Will and Trip. Will was glaring daggers at Hunter on the right, while Trip had wisely taken the side closer to Hunter. 

“Yes, Hunter, you do.” Bobbi replies, rolling her eyes at his antics. “Will, Trip, do you guys mind watching him for me? He doesn’t listen to Jemma at all.” Hunter looks audibly more terrified, and is much more subdued. Will follows Hunter closely. Trip just chuckles at the sight of it. 

The shopping goes well, with a terrified Hunter that spends the whole time holding shopping bags, Trip and Will visiting the food court constantly, and Jemma and Bobbi who tried on ‘every dress in every shop’ until they settled on red coloured dresses for the after party- the bridesmaids dresses Melinda had already bought, and were already shipped over to Will’s apartment for storage. 

Bobbi pretended she didn’t notice the Will Daniels sized fist on Lance’s cheek, that Jemma had passed him a ice pack, or that Will Daniels was grinning like no tomorrow. (She did, however, take a picture of it. For memory’s sake, of course.)

* * *

 

“So, what do you think? Sex on Lance’s bed would be nice?” Daisy ponders, tracing patterns onto the back of a half-naked Jemma, and Jemma makes no response other than giving a Daisy a reprimanding look. 

The look only made Jemma look better in Daisy’s books- it was her _trying_ to be disapproving and failing. Jemma Simmons, was adorable. Smart, Clever, and had a thing against getting drunk for some reason. 

“There’s a perfectly good hotel room we could use.. rented with Lance’s money, of course.” Jemma replies, a grin perfectly obvious on her face. 

Daisy’s only response is to start kissing Jemma. Jemma doesn’t object.

* * *

 

The wedding turns out to be a major success, with only a few _minor_ glitches- May had throughly disagreed with Hunter’s presence regardless of whether he was there to serve alcohol or not, Will Daniels had been invited at the last minute (to manage Hunter), and somehow Leo Fitz ended up smashed and totally drunk in Vegas, waking up to find himself married to a Grant Ward with a wiped phone and a note that read: **Have Fun! :)**

The sex had turned out to be better than expected- Daisy had not expected Jemma to be thatcareful, but she was very grateful. (The hickeys from that night were a whole other story.)

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow Fitz ends up in Vegas married to Ward? Yeah, that happened. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @jemma-daisy!!!


End file.
